Mirror
by Winter Raven
Summary: A girl finds a mirror in the woods and is taken to another world


Hey it's me, Lady Garnet, back after a LOOOONG break from writing. This is my first story about FF8. Usually I write about FF9 or FF7 and I am eventually going to write some anime stories. I have a lot coming so keep reading! And don't forget to review my story.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Mirror  
Arianne Sorcer- Kramer walked down her neighborhood back from school. Her long curly black hair was flying around her, and she had to close her eyes to stop from getting leaves and rain stuck in her eyes. The laces of her combat boots had come untied and in the pouring rain she hadn't bothered to tie them. She was freezing, her jean jacket soaked from the rain and wet leaves pouring down on her. The weather man on TV had predicted a nice crisp October day for Halloween, and Ari hadn't bothered to put on a heavier coat. Then when she got out of school, the sky turned black and the rain started to come down. The long walk home had left her soaked and shivering. She still had five more blocks to go. Suddenly looking at the creepy woods behind her, she thought she saw a figure in the forest behind the trees. She kept on walking and still she felt someone near her. It was as if someone was moving toward her and she couldn't see them. Normally, she wasn't so jumpy but today was Halloween and she was all alone on a stormy evening on a seldom known road that was a long way from any houses. She started to run faster and faster and she heard footsteps behind her . She broke into a frenzied run when someone grabbed her jacket and made her turn around. The person behind her was a young man with short blonde hair and a scar that went across his four head. In his hand was a SWORD! Ari backed away with a gasp. The man kept on walking toward her held out his other hand. In it was a small hand mirror. It was gold and was made of clear glass. On the back the name "Edea" was engraved.   
" Why do you want to give this to me?" Ari said as she slowly extended her hand towards the mirror.  
" Just take it. It's from my Lady." The man brought his hand closer to Ari's and she grasped the mirror. She slowly turned it over and looked in it. For a minute her reflection looked different and then the mirror flickered and it was the same old Ari. She looked up to thank the man but he was gone. ' That was strange.' Ari looked back to the mirror and this time it was not her reflection she was looking at. It was a woman of about 35. Ari dropped the mirror in surprise. The mirror fell and started to grow until it was a round shape the size of a small pond. Ari bent down and looked at her reflection. It was the same woman. Ari lifted a hand to her face and the reflection did the same. Ari extended her hand to her reflection, the reflection woman copying her. When her hand reached the mirror, it wasn't glass she touched but another hand! Ari tried to move but her hand seemed glued. A sudden dizziness came over her and she closed her eyes. A strange feeling in her stomach made her feel as if an elevator had dropped 20 stories. She opened her eyes and instead of kneeling she was standing, and looking at the same reflection except now it was her own. The woman Ari had become had black hair tightly made into buns on eieghter side of her head. A red ornament covered the buns. There was paint on eighter side of her face near her eyes. Her eyes were gold, like a cat. The dress she was wearing was NOT something she would ever wear in her life. It was extremely low cut and was very clingy. Her hands were covered by gloves and her fingers were unimaginably long.   
While she was busy getting used to her new look, a man walked into her room. Ari turned around startled. It seemed as if she could sense anyone near her. The man walked up to her and bowed low. When he rose, She got a close look at him. She stepped back surprised. The same man who had given her the mirror was bowing to her.   
" My lady, your public awaits. I have made sure there will be no disturbances. We know that those SeeDs are trying to assassinate you." Ari had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.   
" What are you saying? Who exactly are you? Wait here's a better question. Who exactly am I?!" She had always been outspoken and stubborn sometimes so she did not mind voicing her questions. The boy looked at her funny as if she had just told him she ate bugs for lunch.   
" My lady, has something happened to you?! I am your loyal knight, Seifer. And you, you are Sorceress Edea, and soon to be ruler of the world!"   
Ari shook her head, trying to wake herself up from this really weird dream. " OK let me get this straight. I'm a sorceress and I'm going to rule the world? You are my knight? Am I in a some kind of crazy house?"   
" No, my lady. Why would you think you're in a mental hospital? Are you well? Do you want me to cancel the introduction to the political parties of Galabadia?" Seifer took Ari's hand and led her to a throne. He slowly helped her sit down.  
" Um.. I'm alright but the only words I understood in the last four words were political and parties. What's a Galabadia?" Ari looked up at Seifer. Seifer stared at her as if she had four heads.  
" My lady, Galabadia is a country, the country where we currently are. Galabadia Garden is in the country of Galabadia, hence the name Galabadia." Seifer was acting as if she was and imbecile.  
" Oh. Right. I think I may have taken a very long nap." Ari felt it safer to just go along with whatever he said. It might be a problem if she didn't. She, whoever this new person was seemed to be very important here, wherever that was.  
" I will leave then." Seifer bowed again and turned to walk away.   
" Wait. I'm a sorceress right?" Seifer nodded with a strange look on his face.  
" Excellent. I was just um checking. You can go now." Seifer left the room shaking his head and muttering under his breath. As soon as he was away, Ari ran to the mirror and pressed a hand against it. Nothing happened.   
" Darn! What's wrong with this thing?"   
"Absolutely nothing." The reflection faded away and Ari's natural self took it's place.   
" What are you?" Ari backed away slowly from the mirror.  
" I'm Edea. Do you remember the big house that you always pass by on your way home? I live there. Well not me really. I can look at you from the mirror. I see you saying that the house is haunted. It isn't. It is just me or my knight Seifer looking at you. I have always wanted to switch places. The way you talk about the future and things. You know about the planet being destroyed and all. I thought it would be fascinating to see what you all go through for a year. Of course I would have to send someone to be me, and well you were the obvious choice. You weren't really happy with your friends were you? I always saw you pretty quiet and you didn't make fun of others. You were so much like me when I was your age. I thought you probably wouldn't " freak out" as you say. I thought you would enjoy the adventure most so I gave you the mirror and switched places. You can't come out until the story is done. I'll tell you as much as I can about what you need to do. Have fun." The mirror image disappeared. Ari stared for about 5 minutes and then decided it would be best if she looked for Seifer. Just as she was about to go looking for him. Edea flickered back onto the mirror.  
" Do not tell ANYONE that you are not me or you will be stuck there forever." Ari stood there in shock and finally decided to go looking for Seifer anyway. He might think something was wrong. She walked through the room but couldn't find anyplace to leave by. She entered a grander room and saw and elevator, got in and went downstairs.  
As soon as she stepped of the elevator, servants who were preparing flowers and cleaning up immediately dropped (literally) what ever they were doing and bowed there heads and kneeled. Ari had to stop from shooting them strange looks. She did NOT want to be stuck in this loony future world forever. After passing several corridors and having servants do the same thing, she went outside and up on the top of this thing called a "Garden" . What she saw amazed her. There were hundreds of men in blue uniforms in straight lines. This garden thing was flying. Motorcycles were lined up in two rows as straight as the soldiers. Seifer was pacing back and forth giving orders. He brandished his large sword once in a while in a menacing fashion. The soldiers listened without one sound. Ari doubted they were even breathing. As soon as she walked onto the balcony the soldier's reaction was much like all the servants. The all kneeled. Seifer went down on one knee, planting his sword blade down into the ground. His head was also bowed. All at once the said   
" Good day, Great Descendent of Hyne." Ari had no idea who Hyne was, but she decided she would just ignore that.   
" Good day, loyal soldiers. You may rise." Ari replied in the most proper manner she knew.   
" All right GET UP!!!" Seifer screamed at his men. The all got up and stood in their rows. Seifer rose after them.   
" My sorceress, to what do we owe the pleasure of your exhaulted presence?" Seifer asked in a most reverent tone.  
" I came to oversee the training for a little while." Seifer gave her a strange look but ordered his men to practice there sword fighting while he got a chair and placed it next to him. He helped Ari to sit. Even thought Ari was extremely confused to all that was happening, she had to admit she was enjoying being treated like a queen and having a hunk for a knight.   
Ari watched the soldiers run through drill after drill for a while and then she quietly got up and left. As soon as she did they dropped all they were doing and kneeled again.   
' This is really to weird.' Ari thought as she walked up to her room. A servant in the hallway approached her and humbly bowed.  
" May I humbly request you're glorious prescience to evaluate the dancers for tonight's parade?" The servant shook as if Ari would blow her to smithereens. Ari smiled and nodded.  
" OK sure." She quickly caught herself before the servant could react. " I mean I will come with you and watch the dances." Ari hoped the servant didn't get suspicious. Seifer already thought something was seriously wrong with her. If she didn't watch what she said and spoke like it was the middle ages, she could get in serious trouble. She followed the servant who was walking backwards and kept on bowing into a large auditorium. Gathered there were dancers who looked like Native Americans she'd seen when she went to the Grand Canyon. They all immediately kneeled as soon as she entered. Ari was getting a little fed up with the kneeling, but of course she couldn't say anything.   
" All right you pieces of dirt, show our exhaled great sorceress your dance you filth!" The servant screamed at the dancers, who bowed deeply from there kneeled position. They rose and began a very strange dance when they were done, they immediately went back to their kneeling positions.   
" That was very wonderful. You deserve much applause." Ari wanted to make a big deal as possible because she was afraid that the servant who commanded the dances would be very angry and hurt them.   
" All right you pieces of filth, BACK TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The servant screamed as she escorted Ari out.   
Ari retired to her rooms to get ready for the parade or whatever was going on tonight.   
She woke up to her mother shaking her.   
" Huh? Where's Seifer? What are you doing here mom? I need to get ready for the parade!" Her mother looked at her as if she was speaking Japanese.   
" Honey, you fell asleep in the middle of the road. Daddy brought you back. You were so lucky! We were looking all over for you! Ari, who is this Seifer and what parade are you talking about?"   
" Mom, aren't I in Galabadia? I just watched these people dance a few hours ago."   
" Honey you were having a bad dream. There is no Galabadia."   
" What about Edea? She was taking my place! I was starting to like it there!" Ari screamed at her mother.  
" That was some dream! You should really be an actress! It sounds like this dream would be a perfect screen play!" The doorbell rang and Mrs. Sorecr-Kramer went downstairs to give candy to the trick or treaters who no doubt had come to the door. Ari looked around her familiar room and noticed it's resemblance to the room in Galabadia. There was no way it was a dream. It had to be something else. Ari looked to her side table next to the bed. On it was the mirror! She picked it up and fingered the lettering on it . "Edea" she whispered. Ari turned it over looking into her familiar reflection. It flickered and Edea's face appeared.   
" Don't worry Ari dear, your adventure is not over yet."  
  
  
To be continued..................................... 


End file.
